This invention relates to a refrigerated cabinet, wherein a dealer side and opposedly located customer side are recognizable, which comprises a plurality of uprights arranged to support a display window, and an electric console associated with a refrigerating system for said cabinet to control the operational functions thereof.
Cabinets of this type are widey used at foodstores whenever it is desired that the customer can have a direct view of the goods on display.
With such prior cabinets, the electric console from where one can control operation of the refrigerating system, such as its compressor, evaporators, and related defrosting arrangements, is located below a work shelf, being mounted to one of the cabinet outer walls.
This location of the electric console, while being an optimum one from the standpoint of non-interference with the dealer activity, disallows on the other hand accurate and continued monitoring of the refrigerating system operation.
It should be considered, however, that the bulk and box-like configuration of consoles currently employed with refrigerated cabinets dictate their mounting to a cabinet wall. Accordingly, the only alternative choice affording continuous monitoring by the dealer would be that of mounting the console on the work shelf of the cabinet.
Such a location brings about, however, a number of problems. A console so located is apt to interfere with the dealer's normal activity, is offensive aesthetically, and becomes a recipient of dirt and organic residue.